Avant tout
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: [Fanfiction Deadpool x Spider-man] Avant qu'il soit Spider-Man, avant qu'il soit DeadPool, ils n'auraient jamais dû se rencontrer et pourtant...le destin en avait décidé ainsi.
1. prologue

_Bonsoir ou Bonjour tout le monde! Je me présente donc RoronoaAgathou, prête à vous servir! Il y a quelques temps (1-2mois) j'ai publié mon premier OS Deadpool x Spiderman avec la conviction de faire une fanfiction. Me voici donc, en ce 4 juin, pour cet écrit, qui, j'espère vous plaira. Je tiens à préciser que j'ai écrit la trame principale et les résumés des chapitres, mais, je ne les ai pas écrit. Donc, le rythme de parution dépendra de vous. Sur ceux bonne lecture!_

 _ **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**_

* * *

 _Il y a toujours un avant. Un avant la vie, les rires, les pleurs, le sang, les morts et même l'amour. Et même un avant eux, avant leurs vies, leurs histoires, leurs présents et leurs futurs. Il y a toujours un avant. Et c'est de cela que nous allons parler. Je vais vous compter une histoire qui n'aurait jamais été possible de voir ou de lire. L'histoire de Peter Parker et de Wade Wilson._

 ** _Prologue : La genèse_**

Je ne vais pas vous parler de la Bible et du commencement du monde, non, juste le commencement de leur histoire. Ce moment où ils vivaient dans une ville trop grande pour eux, où le mot super-héros rimait forcément avec fiction, où la vie n'était que tranquille et banale. Ce moment où le crime n'était que notoire, où les morts et le sang n'étaient pas leurs pains quotidiens. Non, ce moment où ils ne vivaient au jour le jour mais pour leurs futurs remplis d'études et d'amours…

 _20 Septembre, Manhattan, New-York._

Quand on pense à Peter Parker, on pense forcément à Spider-man. De même pour Walde Wilson qu'on assimile forcement à DeadPool. Mais, on ne pense à l'étudiant mal dans sa peau et rejeté et l'assassin seul et solitaire. Pourtant, c'est ce qu'ils sont avant tout. Deux êtres humains, sans réelles envies, juste des âmes errantes dans leur société de pur consommation, leur monde trop illusoire pour y vivre. Deux personnes si différentes et pourtant aux destins si semblables. Seulement deux hommes avant tout. On croit tout connaître d'eux via les comics et les films, mais, est-ce vrai ? Sommes-nous apte à savoir ceci ? Ou au contraire on le suppose sans arguments ?

 ** _Peter Benjamin Parker._**

Encore une journée qui commence, encore une…Il était au lycée maintenant et dieu sait qu'il adore les études mais qu'il n'aime pas y aller. Ce serait simple encore s'il était seul. Mais, le destin en avait décidé autrement. Tous les pires harceleurs étaient dans son lycée, et l'embêtaient lui. C'est vrai qu'avec ses lunettes, il avait l'air d'un g _eek_ et d'un premier de la classe, et que, en effet, il en était un. Pourtant il avait pris l'habitude des remarques méchantes, des insultes, des bizutages et même la tête dans les toilettes. C'était son quotidien en cours, pourtant lui aussi était une personne banale, sans exception. Il aurait tout donné pour être différent là-dessus…tout…

Ces journées se ressemblaient un peu toutes. Il se levait, s'habillait, saluait tante may et son oncle Ben, courrait après son bus comme chaque matin, puis il subissait les taquineries en continue de tout le monde. Tous sauf Mary Jane, la plus belle de toute. Elle était intelligente aussi, et drôle. Mais, elle était trop bien pour lui…Elle ne savait sûrement même pas qu'il existait…ça ne l'empêchait pas de la regarder, de l'observer, de la détailler, de l'aimer…Hélas il poursuivait une cause perdue, jamais une fille comme elle voudrait d'un gars comme lui. Il n'avait rien en commun, du moins c'est ce qu'il pense. Était-il condamné à rester seul éternellement ? Était-il condamné à être ce que les autres veulent qu'il soit ? Était-il condamné à réellement ne vivre qu'au dépend d'autrui ? Ou, au contraire, allait-il changer ? Allait-il devenir enfin quelqu'un ? Allait-il comprendre qui il est ?

 ** _Wade Wilson_**

Encore une journée qui commence, la continuité de la précédente et la rupture avec celle d'après. Voilà maintenant quelques années qu'il était devenu un assassin, plus par envie qu'autre chose. Le facteur de l'argent n'était pas à oublier bien sûr. Chaque jour il avait un nouveau contrat, une nouvelle vie à arracher, une vie de misérable qui ne méritait rien. En effet, il avait fait un choix en devenant ce genre d'infâme personne, il tuait seulement ceux qui n'avait aucune valeur au sens moral et à ses yeux. C'était assez curieux ou ironique dans un sens mais c'était son choix, il pouvait en faire non ?

Ces journées se ressemblaient un peu toutes. Il sortait du lit d'un coup d'un soir, allait dans son bar, prenait un contrat et partait « travailler ». Les mêmes petits emmerdeurs et harceleurs, des gamins en sommes, qui ne cherchent qu'à séduire, pourtant, qu'ils font plus peur qu'autre chose. Et, des réelles enfoirés, bon qu'à aller à la morgue, voulant toujours plus de bénéfices et de monnaie. Avec le temps, maintenant, c'était devenu une rengaine, une habitude, son quotidien. Il vivait seul, éternellement seul. Mais, est-ce une bonne chose ? Devait-il rester un solitaire tout sa vie ? Devait-il tuer juste pour tuer sans bonnes ou mauvaises intentions derrières ? Devait-il suivre simplement les ordres sans broncher ? Devait-il continuer à être qui il est ?

 _Ces questions vont changer quelque chose ? Vont-elles leurs changer quelque chose ? Vont-elles remettre en question certaines choses ? Ou au contraire vont-elles rien n'y changer ? Maintenant que le contexte et les personnes sont amenés, l'histoire va pouvoir commencer…_

 ** _A suivre!_**

* * *

 _Et oui c'est un prologue, j'ai seulement posé l'idée "générale" ^^ sur ceux je ne vais pas tarder à attaquer le premier chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit com's ou autre._

 _Biz_

 _Agathou ~_


	2. Chapitre 1: Il suffira d'une mission

_Bonjour tout le monde. Et bien, le prologue a été bien accueilli ^^ Merci pour vos messages très sympathiques :p J'espère que vous allez bien, une petite plutôt grosse pensée à ceux qui passent le bac et le brevet. Le rythme des parutions, je pense, sera de une à deux semaines tout dépend des reçus que j'ai ^^ Sur ce bonne lecture! Et oui référence au nom du chapitre 1 xD et une magnifique musique en prime!_

 ** _Disclaimer: les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._**

 _Réponses guests:_

 ** _Runy:_** _Hey, merci beaucoup, pour leur relation elle évoluera au fil du temps :P_

 ** _Imlicorneflaga:_** _J'aime ton pseudo! Moi aussi je ship ce couple x) merci_

 ** _Jayde:_** _Merci beaucoup ^^ et le chapitre 1 est là :)_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 1 : Il suffira d'une mission._**

 _25 Septembre, Manhattan, New-York._

 _« Moi à mon Bisounours_

 _Je lui fais des bisous_

 _Des gentils, des tout doux_

 _Des géants, des tout fous_

 _Un bisou sur la joue_

 _Un bisou dans le cou_

 _Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

 _Il adore les bisous »_

Wade Wilson fit valser son réveil qui venait de chanter cette horrible mais plaisante chanson à 5 heures du matin. Son dernier contrat avait duré toute la nuit et il venait d'en rentrer. Son corps encore lourd se nicha un peu plus dans sa couette _My little Poney,_ dans un soupir d'aise. Ses yeux se refermèrent l'espace d'un instant. Il recommençait à tomber dans le pays des songes et rejoindre les bras de Morphée. Mais, c'était sans compter la musique qui retentissait de nouveau.

 _« Moi à mon Bisounours_

 _Je lui fais des bisous_

 _Et pour me dire merci_

 _Il m'en fait lui aussi_

 _Des gentils, des mimis_

 _Des grands et des petits_

 _Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

 _Il adore les bisous »_

-Mais merde c'est pas possible ! Hurla-t-il en se levant.

Cette fois-ci l'objet qui lui faisait office de réveil partit valser dans le mur en béton, en face de lui. Dans un bruit plus qu'harmonieux l'objet s'écrasa et tomba misérablement à terre. Cela ne fait qu'un de plus parmi un reste de 20 cadavres de radio à terre. Dans un soupir las, il se remit dans son lit, plutôt il s'écroula dedans. Il serra sa peluche _Hello Kitty_ entre ses mains et ne chercha plus à discerner les sons autour de lui.

 _« Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH_

 _Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH_

 _Des bisous, des bisous_

 _Des milliers de bisous_

 _et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH »_

La démoniaque musique retentissait encore et toujours. Il releva la tête et remarqua que c'était son téléphone qui sonnait depuis le début et non autre chose. Il soupira, s'insulta d'abruti, se promit de faire des pancakes après pour compenser et décrocha.

-Oui ? Ici Wade Walson, le plus mieux de tous, j'écouuuuuuute ? Questionna-t-il.

Il venait de prononcer ses quelques mots encore endormi, avec une voix presque fluette, la bouche pâteuse par une quantité astronomique d'alcool.

-Wade ? T'en as mis du temps à répondre, il s'est passé quoi ? T'avais encore coincé ton téléphone dans les chiottes ? Demanda une voix masculine.

-Non la Fouine, j'ai pas encore coincé mon tel dans les chiottes…de toute façon ça te regarde pas ! Pourquoi tu m'appelles à cette heure-ci ? Tu veux une pipe ?

-Très drôle Wade. Je te préviens juste que tu as un nouveau contrat à faire rapidement mais juteux.

-Tu me réveilles à 5 heures pour me dire ça ?!

-Tout à fait, j'aurai pu te le dire une fois que tu arriverais mais ça t'apprendras à m'appeler en pleine nuit pour que je te lise une histoire !

Et sur ce il raccrocha. Le mercenaire pesta contre son portable et surtout sur la personne au bout du fil et se rendormit, en ayant fait attention à avoir mis son téléphone, cette fois-ci, sous silencieux. Un jour il faudrait qu'il change de sonnerie, un jour…

 **-.~XxxOooOxxX~.-**

 _25 septembre, 9 heures du matin, Manhattan, New-York._

Wade ouvrit de nouveau ses yeux dans un long soupir d'aise. Il étira chacun de ses muscles endoloris en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Après quelques minutes de débat intérieur pour savoir si oui ou non La Veuve Noire était mieux que Thor en fille, il se leva. Machinalement, il partit se préparer un petit déjeuner. Après avoir fini ses 10 pancakes, il partit à la douche et s'habiller. Il portait un marcel noir avec son éternel blouson et un jeans bleu délavé. A première vue on pourrait pu penser à un adulte qui fait une crise d'adolescence ou une crise d'existentielle. Alors, qu'en vrai, il était juste un simple mercenaire un peu trop bavard aux yeux de ses « supérieurs».

Après quelques minutes de marche il arriva enfin à son repère, celui de chaque orphelin vivant comme lui. A peine il franchit la porte, qu'un couteau en acier lui fonça dessus. Il l'esquiva banalement, partit vers le comptoir et salua tout le monde.

-Et ben t'en as mis du temps ! Soupira La fouine.

C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs portant de grandes lunettes rondes. Une faible barbe agrémentait son visage, lui donnant un air un peu plus vieux. Il était vêtu d'une chemise jaune et d'un pantalon noir.

Le mercenaire lui jeta un regard avant de s'asseoir sur un des tabourets. Lentement, il sortit une cigarette ainsi qu'un briquet. Il alluma le bâton de nicotine et tira doucement une taffe. Son menton se releva pour laisser la fumée sortir et dessiner des volutes.

-Ma mission a été plus longue que prévue hier…j'ai juste pioncé un peu quoi. Bon c'est quoi alors ce contrat méga ultra giga important ?

-Toi qui aime bien les jeunes filles, il y en a une qui te demande.

-J'suis pas pédophile mec, enfin…bon bref donc ?

-Elle veut que tu ailles faire peur à une petit frappe qui l'emmerde, tranquille quoi.

Wade récupéra la petite carte de couleur or et hocha la tête. Il écrasa son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier déjà plein de ces sucettes à cancer et partit. Il rangea son contrat dans sa poche et avança dans les rues de New-York.

L'été commençait à laisser place à l'automne. Les feuilles viraient peu à peu de couleur, pour prendre une teinte rouge et jaune. Lentement, le froid et le vent s'installaient, remplaçant le soleil et le chant des oiseaux. Il sentit une goutte d'eau dégringoler le long de sa nuque. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir et faire une mission sous la pluie, c'est chiant. Il préférait être bien au chaud, avec ses peluches et ses pornos !

 _25 septembre, 10 heures 30 minutes du matin, Manhattan, New-York._

-Alors, alors, alors, comment il s'appelle…Jimmy ? Non….Kevin ? Non plus…Pépito ? Je crois pas non….Billy ! Voilà Billy ! pensa le mercenaire à haute voix.

Il se trouvait devant un immeuble de 4 étages en assez bon état. Enfin il se trouvait bloquer à la porte et appuyait sur toutes les sonnettes depuis tout à l'heure dans l'espoir que quelqu'un lui ouvre. Et miracle, au bout de 256 tentatives la concierge arriva. Vous savez le genre de concierge qui vous fait penser à un poisson sorti de son bocal, la mine énervée et les yeux globuleux. Il salua poliment la dame et commença à lui faire son speech habituel et divagua sur tout et rien.

Après d'interminables minutes, la concierge le laissa passer s'il lui promettait de se taire. Chose, qui, bien sûr, il accepta. Il se balada dans l'immeuble à la recherche de Billy, depuis quand on appelle son gosse comme ça…

-C'est quoi déjà la porte…221B ? Hum non, à oui le 26 A. –il sonna- Oui Bonjour j'ai besoin de parler au petit Billy.

Un homme lui ouvrit, il était assez costaud, même baraqué. Les cheveux taillés en brosse, mate de peau et brun.

-Billy ? Demanda le mercenaire.

-Oui c'est pour quoi ?

Instantanément Wade le plaqua contre le mur et sortit son magnum qu'il mit sous le menton du jeune homme déjà terrifié. Il accentua sa prise en dévisageant le brun.

-Si je te vois traîner encore une fois autour de Cassandra, je te pète la gueule et je te prouverai que je sais me servir d'un gros flingue…Compris ?

Le concerné hocha la tête, pétrifié par ces propos. Il sentit la poigne de l'autre se relâcher jusqu'à ne plus être présente. Il ne fallut pas plus pour que le mercenaire se sorte mais qu'il reste tout de même à quelques centimètres de l'autre. Il prit une photo, comme le veut la coutume, du lycéen avec une panneau où il y avait marqué « I'm so sorry. »

-Bon on en a fini. Dit-il en rangeant son arme.

-Vr-vraiment ? Demanda Billy, apeuré.

-Oui, allez salut ! Surtout ne t'approche plus de Cassandra !

Et Wade partit. Les petits contrats simples comme ça l'amusaient plus qu'autre chose. Devoir remonter des bretelles à des jeunes qui ne savent pas encore ce qu'ils font et plus divertissant qu'autre chose. Il alla développer les quelques photos avant de se diriger vers un lycée. Il se baladait dans la rue, un air neutre au visage. Quelques fois il attrapait des sodas ou des tacos à des hommes s'en se soucier du pourquoi du comment.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva devant un grand établissement. Perdu, il regarda un peu partout dans l'espoir de trouver Cassandra et lui remettre les images. Il continua sa marche, l'air légèrement nostalgique. Le lycée, belle époque pour certain et enfer pour d'autre. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on commence à avoir une personnalité et s'affirmer.

Son regard s'arrêta sur une bande qui embêtait un plus jeune. Il avait été pareil, toujours à chercher la bagarre, à harceler les filles et à leur donner son numéro de téléphone. Mais bon ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce n'était plus ses affaires. Maintenant, il avait un travail et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

Wade continuait sa « visite » improvisée dans l'établissement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il sortit dans la cours du lycée, espérant enfin trouver la personne. Et c'est alors qu'il vit une magnifique blonde aux yeux verts rigoler gaiement.

-Bingo ! Souffla-t-il, pour lui-même.

Il se déplaça vers le petit groupe et appela Cassandra. Naturellement il lui remit les photos et lui fit son speech habituel comme quoi c'est réglé et tout le monde revit dans le monde des bisounours.

-Wade t'es mon héros ! Dit-elle en l'enlaçant

-J'adore les câlins, vive les free hugs sérieux ! Mais j'suis pas un héros alors évite de dire ça d'accord ? Dit le mercenaire.

Il se sortit, salua le groupe et ignora royalement les demandes des jeunes filles à côté pour aller taper leurs pères, ex ou il ne sait. Ils ont encore le temps d'apprendre et de savoir que chaque personne mérite son sort, et qu'il ne fait pas cela par plaisir…quoique…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'aperçut qu'à moitié un gros balourd lui rentrer dedans. Celui-ci rouge, commença à s'énerver et ne se prit comme réponse qu'un magnifique uppercut dans la tête. Et, entre les regards ébahis et choqués, les applaudissements et remerciements, il le vit, il vit Peter. Sa mine étonnée et franchement rassurée. Wade sourit et lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de repartir à sa vie de mercenaire solitaire. Mais, il avait quand même la conviction qui le reverrait, ce ne semblait être qu'un début, un bon et long début.

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre 1. J'avoue, j'ai fait un clin d'œil à Sherlock Holmes, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher ^^ J'espère que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions, juste quelques mots ça fait énormément plaisir^^_

 _Biz et bonne soirée_

 _Agathou~_


	3. Chapitre 2: Opération Dragrouille

_Bonjour à tous! Me revoilà! Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passé d'agréable vacances et une rentrée pas trop...chiante? Désolée de ne pas avoir publier avant, mais j'étais assez occupée et j'ai passé un mois sans internet. Mais, j'ai une bonne nouvelle! Puisque j'ai repris les cours, je vais reprendre mon rythme d'écriture et de parution! Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture pour ce deuxième chapitre._

 **Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, si cela gêne, je supprime.**

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 2 : Opération dragouille._**

 _Wade sourit et lui fit un léger clin d'œil avant de repartir à sa vie de mercenaire solitaire. Mais, il avait quand même la conviction qui le reverrait, ce ne semblait être qu'un début, un bon et long début._

 _28 septembre, 7 heures du matin, Manhattan, New-York._

Wade ouvrit doucement ses yeux, cette fois-ci sans l'aide d'une quelque conque sonnerie de téléphone ou de réveil. Il n'en avait pas mis, jugeant que faire une bonne grasse-matinée était un petit plaisir incomparable. Enfin, c'était surtout parce qu'il avait cassé son dernier réveil barbapapa rose et noir la veille. Et dire que c'était une version collector ! C'est vrai, il l'avait volé à un gosse et pas n'importe lequel, le petit Timothée qui habitait à côté. Oui oui, celui même qui jouait du saxophone horriblement faux jusqu'à cinq heures du matin, qui sonnait chez lui juste pour le faire chier et qui achetait tous les cookies des petits scouts avant qu'ils arrivent chez lui. Bref, un gros chieur. Avait-il prit du plaisir à lui voler et voir son visage rempli de larmes ? Oui.

Le mercenaire sourit faiblement et s'étira dans un cri digne de Tarzan pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Il regarda de droite à gauche, geste machinal pour éviter de se faire mal et de voir s'il est bien dans son lit, dans sa maison. Quand il avait trop bu la veille, il avait quelques difficultés à se souvenir de certaines choses…comme où il avait dormi et ce qu'il avait fait. Mais, fort heureusement, il était bien chez lui, sa couette _My Little Poney_ à terre et son doudou _Hello Kitty_ à l'autre bout de la pièce _._

Tranquillement, il se leva de son lit et marcha vers sa cuisine. Son salon était toujours autant en bordel, des boîtes de pizza jonchaient le sol avec quelques sous-vêtements, des figurines de diverses héros Marvel et DC reposaient sur sa table basse pleine de magazines en tout genre, allant du _Playboy_ au jouet pour fille allez savoir pourquoi, un nombre incalculable (56) de reste de bouffe chinoise et vietnamienne, des explosifs et autres armes étaient mises au fond de la pièce, et, en plein milieu, son fauteuil avec une immense poupée à l'effigie du Joker. Il _fanboy_ , légèrement, juste un peu.

Il ouvrit son frigo rempli exclusivement de bières et de cartes pour plusieurs vendeurs de nourriture mexicaine. Dans un soupir il en prit une et récupéra un des dizaines de petits bouts de papier. C'est vrai qu'il avait follement envie de chimichanga, comme toujours d'ailleurs. Wade vira Jokerichou de son fauteuil et s'y assit. Il récupéra la télécommande de sa télévision et son téléphone.

Étrange, il n'avait aucun messages ou appel manqué…d'habitude il en avait minimum un d'une jolie fille rencontrée la veille avec qui il c'était amusé ou de la Fouine pour savoir s'il était mort ou une connerie du genre. Mais, là, rien…le néant totale…

Le mercenaire haussa les épaules et appela donc le numéro enregistré comme favoris, celui de _« Chez Papaya and Jose»_ , juste les meilleurs que le monde est porté question bouffe mexicaine. Il prit donc commande, comme d'habitude, une trentaine de chimichanga, des tacos et un petit burritos pour faire passer tout cela. Une fois sa commande faite, il alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à trouver les dessins-animés. C'est vrai que Wade Wilson était un vrai gamin, complétement puéril et immature.

Trop absorbé par son épisode de Dragon Ball il n'entendit pas la porte sonner, c'est au bout de 6 minutes qu'il y alla. Il sourit à la vue du sac dégoulinant de graisse, miam. Il paya et s'empressa de fermer la porte pour déguster tranquillement cette nourriture divine. Il se remit tranquillement devant la télé et regarda son téléphone. Tient, il avait un nouveau message et d'un numéro inconnu qui plus est.

 ** _*Salut Wade ! Je voudrais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi. Alors je voudrais t'inviter à la fête de Mary-Jane ce soir, si ça te tente. Y'aura de la bière et de la bouffe mexicaine, je sais que t'aimes ça :P J'attends ta réponse. PS : c'est Cassandra *_**

Wade mit quelques minutes avant de se souvenir de cette personne…Cassandra, Cassandra…mais oui ! Sa mission d'il y a quelques jours ! Avec le petit Billy ! Ce n'était pas son prénom ? Bref on s'en fout ! Le mercenaire réfléchi pendant qu'il mangeait et accepta, pourquoi pas ça pourrait être amusant. Et puis, si ça se trouve il pourrait se trouver quelqu'un, pas que la solitude ne le déplaise pas mais un peu…qui aime vivre seul ? Pas énormément de personnes, quelques assassins et mercenaires mais sans plus.

Sur cette pensée sensée, chose qui est assez rare, il finit de petit déjeuner. Il garda une dizaine de chimichanga pour plus tard. Il les posa dans son frigo et se récupéra une bière. Bien en attendant ce soir il fallait qu'il s'occupe…C'est tout naturellement qui prit une manette et commença à enchaîner la campagne sur Doom. Il n'avait que ça à faire de toute façon. La Fouine était parti il ne sait où, sûrement en vacances, il prenait une semaine tous les 3 mois, ça devait sûrement tomber aujourd'hui.

Rapidement les heures défilèrent et le mercenaire arrêta, lassé. Ce n'est pas réellement drôle de jouer seul, même pas du tout, il se faisait plus chier qu'autre chose à force…Il regarda sa montre _Adventure Time_ laissant apparaître «17h30 ». Déjà ?! Il avait passé la journée à jouer, comme d'habitude quoi.

Wade se releva enfin de son fauteuil et alla finir les chimichanga qui l'attendaient bien sagement dans le frigidaire et se prit aussi une bière. Distraitement il vit qu'à la télévision passait un reportage sur Tony Stark. Mouais ce riche milliardaire complétement hautain n'a rien d'exceptionnel… Il partit s'habiller, ne désirant pas aller à la fête en boxer.

Après une dizaine de minutes il était douché et vêtu. Il portait un jean troué au niveau du genou droit, une paire de ranger noir, un tee-shirt gris légèrement moulant et son éternel blouson rouge. Il récupéra son téléphone. Cassandra lui avait envoyé l'adresse et l'horaire. Il avait encore quelques minutes. Il récupéra son baladeur pour mettre « _Where The Hood At »_ , s'alluma une cigarette et partit de chez lui. La maison de Mary-Jane était à l'autre bout de la ville donc qu'il y aille à pied il aurait exactement 13 minutes de retard, parfait.

 _28 septembre,18 heures, Manhattan, New-York._

Wade arriva devant une petite maison assez sympathique. Il se mit devant la porte et sonna, sachant pertinemment que s'il toquait personne ne viendrait lui ouvrir d'après la forte musique qu'il entendait. Une magnifique jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux lui ouvrit la porte.

-Salut, tu dois être Wade c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

-C'est ça oui, enchanté…Tenta-t-il.

-May-Jane. Entre donc. Sourit-elle.

Le mercenaire sourit faiblement et entra. Il lui tendit une rose rouge comme cadeau pour la remercier. Flattée, elle rougit faiblement et l'invita à la suivre. Wade regarda partout, tel un enfant. Il aimait bien cette ambiance, ça lui rappelait son adolescence et ses années à la fac. Pourtant les jeunes devaient être à peine en terminale, enfin, il croit…

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit jardin avec seulement une immense table contenant des tonnes de nourritures et de boissons, bières, vodka…Et, surtout, il devait avoir une cinquantaine de personne, même plus. On aurait dit un genre de projet X mais sans le gros cliché américain. Juste une fête entre jeune. A cette pensée il se sentit tellement vieux…Il sourit et s'avança gaiement vers les personnes, après tout, pourquoi pas s'amuser.

 **-.~XxxOooOxxX~.-**

Il devait être tard, il était tard, trop pour que Wade regarde. Il avait bu, juste un peu, suffisamment pour se décompresser et s'amuser. Si bien que tout le monde riait avec lui et déconner sans vraiment savoir qui il était, mais à quoi bon ? Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qui il était vraiment. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était un mercenaire réputé dans le milieu. Personne n'avait besoin de savoir qu'il était seul, éternellement seul. Non, personne n'avait besoin de savoir tout cela.

Malgré les quantités d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, il était encore sobre, il n'y avait pas vraiment d'avantage à tenir tous ces breuvages. Il s'éloigna un petit peu de l'énorme groupe pour fumer une cigarette tranquillement et surtout marcher un peu, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes. C'est alors, qui vit un jeune homme presque à l'écart, assis devant la porte, une bière à la main. Il était seul comme lui. Discrètement, Wade le détailla un peu plus. Deux yeux noisettes fixaient l'horizon accompagné d'un air songeur, ses cheveux en bataille bougeaient faiblement par le léger vent de cette fin de soirée, un sourire mélancolique ornait ses fines lèvres comme s'il avait déjà trop vécu. Le mercenaire resta devant cet étrange mais magnifique spectacle quelques instants. Aussi bizarre soit-il ce Peter dégageait une chose qu'il ne sut reconnaître.

Il s'avança doucement vers lui après plusieurs minutes de contemplation. Il était bien décidé à entamer la discussion. Il s'assit sans un mot à côté du jeune homme, cigarette en main et se l'alluma avant de tirer une longue taffe dessus. Les volutes rejoignirent son regard vers la lune et les étoiles.

-On c'est pas déjà vu quelque part ? Demanda le plus vieux, interloqué.

-Oui, au lycée. T'as foutu un poing dans la gueule de Flash. Expliqua le lycéen.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, j'espère que c'était pas ton pote. Je m'en voudrais sinon.

-Non en aucun cas….Je m'appelle Peter Parker, et toi ? Dit-il simplement en tendant la main.

-Wade Wilson. Répondit l'autre en faisant de même.

Ils ne surent pourquoi, mais à cet instant ils se sourirent tout simplement. Un buvait et l'autre fumait, il n'avait pas eu besoin de plus pour que tout ceci commence. Seulement de quelques phrases et quelques mots assez futiles en somme. Il avait juste eu besoin d'un regard. Il avait juste eu besoin de savoir qu'il allait être important pour lui. Il avait juste eu besoin de savoir qu'il ne serait plus seul.

 _ **A suivre!**_

* * *

 _Et voilà! Je viens de le terminer ^^ et j'en suis assez fière. J'espère que vous avez bien aimé et j'attends avec grand plaisir vos avis! Je vous souhaite une agréable euh soirée, journée ou nuit, selon quand vous lirez ceci._

 _Biz_

 _Agathou~_


	4. Chapter3:Tout commence par une rencontre

_Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Je m'excuse pour le retard, je voulais le publier le week dernier mais j'étais en convention donc je pouvais pas ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tous vos com's c'est trop gentil! Sur ce voici le chapitre 3!_

 ** _Disclaimer: rien ne m'appartient, si ça gêne, je supprime._**

* * *

 _Réponse guests:_

 _Merci et le chapitre arrive ^^ en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent._

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 3 : Tout commence par une rencontre._**

 _Il avait juste eu besoin d'un regard. Il avait juste eu besoin de savoir qu'il allait être important pour lui. Il avait juste eu besoin de savoir qu'il ne serait plus seul._

 _29 septembre, 9heures, Manhattan, New-York._

Wade ouvrit un œil paresseusement. Quelle fête hier, quelle soirée ! Rare était les fois où il c'était autant amusé. C'est vrai il avait un peu forcé sur l'alcool, beaucoup même. Et, l'idée de faire des mélanges de bières-vodka ou whisky-Ricard, n'avait pas joué en sa faveur. Il avait été encore lucide après une énorme quantité d'alcool dans l'organisme, il le tenait, c'est un fait. Mais, le lendemain restait plus ardu. La tête qui tourne, des envies de nausées prononcées, la sensation que son corps est une fournaise et les frissons qui parcouraient son échine à chaque instant annonçaient bien qu'il avait un peu forcé la dose. Mais, car oui il y a toujours un mais, cette soirée lui avait surtout permis de rencontrer quelqu'un. C'est vrai, il avait rencontré un tas de personnes, principalement des beaux gosses footballeurs ou des jeunes filles canons peu vêtus. Mais, surtout, il l'avait rencontré _lui_.

Lui et ses magnifiques yeux bleus, lui et ses cheveux châtains où il n'avait qu'une envie, plonger ses mains dedans, lui et son corps svelte, lui et son rire, lui et son sourire, lui et ses petites fesses…

\- Stop Wade, ne commence pas à te transformer en fanboy ! Se dit-il à lui-même.

Le mercenaire secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour enlever toutes pensées de son esprit. Il venait de le rencontrer, ils s'étaient seulement présentés et ils avaient échangé leurs numéros de téléphone, pas plus. C'est vrai ça, il avait son numéro de téléphone ! Wade se releva brusquement de son canapé, où il c'était écroulé hier soir, pour rechercher l'objet en question. Il se leva, non sans peine, mit quelques temps avant d'arriver à marcher correctement sans tomber, et commença à se diriger vers son blouson posé sur sa figurine géante à l'effigie de Superman. Il devrait la nettoyer, il y a des traces de bacon sur le haut de ses lèvres lui donnant l'impression d'avoir une moustache.

-Clark Kent avec une moustache, pourquoi pas Batman chauve aussi ! La bonne blague. Pensa-t-il à voix haute.

Il récupéra donc son blouson et son téléphone dedans. Un soupir de satisfaction traversa ses lèvres quand il vit qu'il n'était pas cassé, heureusement. Devait-il lui envoyer un message maintenant ? Il n'était que 9h20, Peter n'avait sûrement pas décuvé…tout comme lui. Et puis, ils venaient de se rencontrer, proposer de se revoir maintenant était un peu…rapide. Le mercenaire soupira, il pouvait très bien attendre, il n'était pas vraiment pressé de le revoir et discuter avec lui comme hier, non ?

Sur cette question, Wade partit déjeuner accompagné de doliprane, médicament du matin, médoc des copains ! Il restait dans son frigo deux chimichanga immaculés, il n'en fit qu'une bouchée. Puis, il se dirigea vers la douche, la transpiration lui donnait une sensation inconfortable et dérangeante. Une fois sa douche finie il se posa dans son canapé. Il sentait son téléphone vibrer à côté de lui depuis longtemps maintenant. Il avait reçu un message, curieux.

 _Message reçu à dix heures trente : Hey, C'est Peter ! Ça te dit qu'on prenne un café ensemble tout à l'heure ?_

Wade ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise. Lui qui avait peur de paraître brusque ou autre. Il venait de lui envoyer un message comme ça. Enfin c'était il y a trente minute maintenant…Il avait pris son temps cette fois-ci pour aller à la douche. Il récupéra son portable et chercha quoi répondre. Enfin, il ne savait comment formuler ses pensées.

 _Message envoyé à onze heure : Hey ! Bien sûr, au coin de Pam'street ?_

Le mercenaire appuya sur envoyer et à peine quelques instants plus tard il eut sa réponse. A 14 heures au café Famebuck, il en a pour dix minutes de marches, ça va, il a le temps de toute façon. C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que Wade prit sa manette de Xbox entre les mains pour passer le temps. Il ne savait à quoi jouer…cruel dilemme entre MarioKart, Call Of Duty ou Doom….hum après un plouf-plouf pour déterminer entre MarioKart et Doom, il se dit enfin que massacrer des démons avec une tronçonneuse était la plus judicieux. Et puis, au moins il sera de bonne humeur pour aller voir Peter.

 _29 septembre, 14heures, Manhattan, New-York._

Wade courrait entre les dédales de rues, ne faisant attention aux passants qui devaient jouer de souplesse pour ne pas rentrer dans le mercenaire. Pourquoi était-il en train de courir ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'avait vu le temps passer. Trop absorbé dans ces épisodes de _Adventure Time_ il avait voulu attendre la fin du dernier épisode, mais, il n'avait remarqué que trop tard qu'il y en avait un autre. Alors, il avait préféré regarder Jake et Finn partir dans une nouvelle aventure plutôt que partir tranquillement vers _Pam'street._ Grave erreur de sa part.

C'est avec donc cinq minutes trente-sept de retard, les cheveux en batailles, le souffle court et les joues rouges que Wade entra dans le café. Il ouvrit la porte, mettant quelques secondes à se rappeler ce qu'était de pousser et tirer, jeta des coups d'œil pour trouver son interlocuteur et arriva à la conclusion que ce dernier était en retard. Au moins, Peter ne le sera pas !

-Excuse-moi du retard Wade, ma tante ne voulait me lâcher. Dit faiblement une voix derrière lui.

Le mercenaire sursauta et se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-T'inquiètes pas, j'suis pas quelqu'un de ponctuel donc c'est pas gênant.

Le plus jeune sourit et suivit le plus vieux vers le comptoir pour commander. Ils se prirent chacun un café frappé avec de la chantilly et du coulis de caramel dessus. Ils s'assirent enfin à une table à banquette au coin droit de la pièce.

-C'est vrai qu'on s'est à peine rencontrés hier donc se revoir le lendemain c'est un peu tôt…Avoua Peter, gêné.

\- Mais non, c'est bien comme ça tu peux te souvenir de ma tête et vice-versa ! Je parle pas du film même si j'avoue j'ai versé une petite larme à la fin.

Le plus jeune rit devant la dernière phrase du mercenaire, qui, était apparemment content que sa blague ait fait effet. Avec le temps, il ne faisait attention à ce qu'il disait et les références qu'il sortait de temps en temps. Même si souvent, personne ne comprenait d'où il sortait des répliques à des films, séries, livres qui n'existaient pas…

-Comment tu connais Mary-Jane ? Demanda-t-il, curieux.

-Je connais une de ses amis, euh, et vu que je lui ai donné un coup de main elle m'a invité à la fête de Mary-Jane et toi ?

-C'est…une amie d'enfance. Sourit-il, presque mélancoliquement.

Le mercenaire mordit sa lèvre inférieure, il avait sûrement dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas… Dans un soupir il chercha un sujet de conversation, sans rendre gêné ou mal à l'aise l'autre.

-Et…sinon, tu joues aux jeux-vidéos ? Questionna Wade, histoire de changer de conversation.

-Et comment ! J'adore ça avec les comics bien sûr.

-Oh Mon Chimichanga j'ai enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui aime ça ! Parce que mon meilleur ami je vois bien que je le soûle à en parler et à lui proposer des soirées bières jeux-vidéos…

-Tu déconnes ? C'est génial !

Ils continuèrent à discuter pendant des heures, enchaînant les cafés, les rires, les blagues et les sourires. Aussi bizarre cela soit-il, ils se sentaient bien tous les deux. Bien vite, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et ils sympathisèrent. Aussi bizarre, en un instant ils eurent l'impression que tout le reste était vain. Ils eurent l'impression que l'autre était là. Ils eurent l'impression de ne plus être seuls.

 **A suivre!**

* * *

 _Et voilà pour ce chapitre! J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours plaisant._

 _Biz et bonne journée!_

 _Agathou~_


	5. Chapter4: La routine S'installe?

_Bonjour tout le monde! Woaw...je m'excuse sincèrement pour cette longue absence...J'ai eu énormément de problèmes de santé et familiaux, pas une minute à moi et le syndrome de la page blanche! Le combo! Mais, si j'ai écris ce chapitre cette soirée et que j'ai eu la motivation et l'envie c'est grâce à des petites reviews toutes gentilles et des messages. Merci beaucoup et je promets de publier à rythme régulier et de faire des efforts là-dessus!_

 _Bref, sur ce Bonne lecture pour ce Quatrième chapitre!_

 _P.S Laukaz je t'ai fait plaisir...Ils jouent à un certain jeu vidéo..._

 _ **Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient.**_

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 4:La routine s'installe ?_**

 _Aussi bizarre, en un instant ils eurent l'i_ _mpression que tout le reste était vain. Ils eurent l'impression que l'autre était là. Ils eurent l'impression de ne plus être seuls._

 _5 octobre, 15heures, Manhattan, New-York._

Wade regardait _le Roi Lion_ d'un air distrait, ce n'était pas parce qu'il l'avait vu un bon millier de fois, non, il était toujours aussi réactif. Il hurlait sur les hyènes, chantait au « Hakuna Matata » enfin criant comme un dégénéré d'après ses voisins qui n'en pouvaient plus et pleurait à la mort tragique et horrible de…

-Oh le gros spoil ! Et puis non tu ne parles pas de The pire mort de toute l'animation et du cinéma au monde ! Tout le monde à pleurer devant, TOUT LE MONDE ! Dit le mercenaire d'un ton pseudo-dramatique.

Non, le film passait plus pour un bruit de fond qu'autre chose. Il fixait son téléphone, un léger sourire impatient de gosse aux lèvres. Ses prunelles guettaient la moindre émission de lumière de l'écran noir, ses oreilles, aux aguets, pistaient le moindre son aiguë de la musique _« Wake me Up Before You Go-go »._ Mais pourquoi attendait-il un appel ou un sms alors qu'il pourrait aller tuer des criminels, mafieux ou dealers à son plus grand plaisir ? Tout simplement, que l'homme au bout de tout ceci, est Peter Parker. Son « petit protégé » comme il aime le nommer, ou encore « Petounet » ou bien « Petit chou, Petey, mon pancake sucré et d'autres surnoms affectifs plus stupides les uns que les autres. Chaque jour il l'appelait différemment, chose qui ne dérangeait pas l'interlocuteur plus que cela, au contraire il semblait heureux qu'on pense à lui et qu'on prenne soin de lui.

-Sonneeeeeee téléphoneeeee, comme ça je vais chercher ma petite gaufre au sirop d'érable à son lycée ! Supplia-t-il, avec une voix enfantine.

Est-ce cliché si le téléphone sonne pile à cet instant ? Oui. Est-ce que le téléphone sonne ? Oui.

 _« Wam_

 _Bam_

 _Mon chat "Splatch" gît sur mon lit a bouffé_

 _Sa langue en buvant trop mon whisky_

 _Quant à moi peu dormi_

 _Vidé_

 _Brimé_

 _J'ai dû dormir dans la gouttière_

 _Où j'ai un flash »_

Wade sursauta, ce n'est pas la bonne sonnerie de téléphone et le bon nom qui s'affiche ! Mais merdouille alors ! Il a mis cette sonnerie de téléphone pour qui déjà ? En intense réflexion, la musique continuait d'être entendue sans qu'il bouge. Il soupira intrigué en voyant le numéro et le nom s'afficher pendant que le refrain commençait, hurlant les « Ça plane pour moi ».

-Ouiiii ? Ici Wade pressé qui attend un coup de fil plus important que ta vie et le monde, j'écouuuuuute ? Demanda-t-il, la voix montant à cette interrogation.

-Sérieusement Wade ?! Je t'appelle parce que je suis un peu dans la merde ! Répondit une voix grave, saccadée.

-Rho c'est toi Jeff…tu veux quoi ? Et grouille j'suis pressé !

-Je sais tu l'as déjà dit ! Et retient ta joie putain ! La famille des _Gambino_ est derrière moi ! J'ai dû buter quelques personnes de leur clan et leur sous-fifre et ça leur a pas plus ! Clama l'homme, paniqué.

-Ah…c'est tout ? Dit Wade, blasé.

-C'est tout ? T'es sérieux ?! Viens m'aider putain !

-Nan la flemme ! Si tu survis j'te paye une bière et une pute ! A plus ! Raccrocha-t-il, dans un sourire.

Le mercenaire souffla, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait déjà ? Ah oui son petit Peter Parkinou ! Il reçut une bonne dizaine de messages de mort à la suite de sa dernière réplique, comme d'habitude !

 _« Wake me up before you go-go_

 _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo_

 _Wake me up before you go-go_

 _I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high_

 _Wake me up before you go-go »_

Wade sursauta sous la musique et fit tomber son smartphone sous le canapé à moitié déchiré, troué par des marques de cigarettes et des combats d'animaux.

-Merdeeeee, c'est Peter ! Déclara-t-il à lui-même.

Le brun se baissa et commença à ramper sous la table basse pour pouvoir mettre son bras sous le sofa. Il déglutit faiblement en sentant des liquides visqueux toucher sa main, sûrement de l'alcool échoué misérablement sur la moquette, des petits bouts secs et friables en même temps, vraisemblablement des bouts de pizza et chimichangas ainsi que des restes de fringues, peut-être des sous-vêtements de ses coups d'un soir…La musique continuait de se faire entendre.

 _« 'Cause I'm not planning on going solo_

 _Wake me up before you go-go_

 _Take me dancing tonight_

 _I wanna hit that high, yeah yeah »_

Le mercenaire récupéra enfin le graal, son téléphone ! Il décrocha en essuyant sa main sur un torchon ou une chemise…

-Wade ?

-Oui c'est moiiiii ! Ça va Peter ?

-Mouais…tu viens me chercher ? J'ai finis plus tôt que prévu…

-Bien sûr ! J'arriveeeee !

Le brun raccrocha, récupéra son blouson marron et partit de chez lui en claquant la porte. En route pour récupérer Monsieur Parker !

 **-.~XxxOooOxxX~.-**

Wade arriva dans un immense terrain à la pelouse verte pomme bien taillé et aux fleurs et buissons beaux et colorés. Il évita tous les petits groupes d'élèves qui l'ignoraient, discutant entre eux sans se soucier du reste. Il sourit en voyant un jeune homme, casque sur les oreilles, attendre tranquillement à l'entrée du gigantesque bâtiment. Le mercenaire le rejoint, en souriant.

-Monsieur Parker. Dit-il de façon solennelle.

-Monsieur Wilson. Répondit l'autre de même.

Ils se regardèrent et sourirent non sans un léger fou-rire. Ils se firent une douce accolade. Le plus grand récupéra le sac du plus jeune et le mit sur son épaule, d'un geste nonchalant.

-On va chez toi ? Questionna le lycéen.

-Yep, la console et le goûter nous attendent ! En plus j'ai Overwatch faut que je te fasse tester !

-Non tu l'as acheté ?! T'es sérieux ?!

-Et oui Petichou, je t'ai attendu en plus ! J'ai joué que 200H dessus !

-Que 200heures…t'es sérieux Wade ?

Ce dernier fit une moue adorable en le regardant, la lèvre inférieure retroussée. Il n'avait pas joué beaucoup, il voulait voir avec lui exprès ! Pour lui quelques centaines d'heures ce n'est pas grand-chose sur un jeu vidéo, surtout sur un FPS comme ça !

Ils continuèrent les quelques minutes de marche dans un silence apaisant, aucun ne parlait, trop plongé dans leurs pensées. Wade ouvrit la porte et posa doucement le sac de son ami à terre, dans l'entrée. Il alla dans sa cuisine, récupéra deux bières, fit chauffer des tartines et des gaufres puis ramena le sirop d'érable, le miel et le nutella sur la table basse. Il alluma la console et tendit la manette à Peter.

-Je te laisse découvrir par toi-même ! J'avoue j'suis plus sur Doom en ce moment mais Over c'est trop bien aussi ! Sourit le mercenaire en partant chercher ses tartines.

Le plus jeune sourit et alla dans la carrière de son ami pour voir son « _main_ » le(s) personnage(s) qu'il joue le plus. 70Heures sur Mc Cree, et 50Heures sur Chopper. Il ne connait pas encore les personnages mais ils n'ont pas l'air mal.

Il lança une partie rapide, ne se sentant pas à faire des 1vs1, 3vs3 ou des sans-limites…il ne savait même pas ce que c'était. Un poids se fit à côté de lui quand la sélection du personnage s'imposa.

-Tu sais pas qui prendre ? Demanda l'assassin en se faisant ses petites tartines.

-Non pas vraiment…Je vais essayer Junk Rat (Chacal) pour voir _. (NDA : C'est mon main, vous moquez pas)_ Répondit-il en le sélectionnant.

-Ouais t'es en défense ça va…Allez je te regarde !

-La pression ! Le grand Wade Wilson m'observe jouer ! S'exclama-t-il en commençant la partie.

Ils se regardèrent et rirent à gorges déployées. Peter venait maintenant chaque soir une heure et toute l'aprèm après les cours pour jouer et passer du temps chez le mercenaire. Il l'aimait bien, lui ne le rejetait pas pour ce qu'il est, au contraire, il l'appréciait. Là où les autres lui trouvaient des défauts, le brun lui trouvait des qualités. Là où on l'insultait, le mercenaire le complimentait. Là où pleurait et se faisait harceler, avec Wade il riait et profitait de la vie et ses bons moments…

Est-ce qu'il y a une raison à cela ?

 **A suivre...!**

* * *

 _Et voilà! J'espère que l'attente valait la peine ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ^^_

 _Gros biz sur vos joues_

 _Agathou~_


End file.
